


Dark Paradise

by MyrsineMezzo



Series: Hearts Like Ours [2]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo
Summary: The Ghost can't seem to get Taryn Duarte out of his head. When she lets him climb through her window one evening, he sets out to make sure she'll never forget him or the night they've shared. (Technically you don’t have to read this one to read the rest in the series if smut isn’t your thing.)
Relationships: Taryn Duarte/The Ghost
Series: Hearts Like Ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dark Paradise

As he rode through the darkness of a cloudy night, The Ghost couldn't stop smelling the coppery tang of the blood that stained his shirt. It mixed incongruously with the scent of the night-blooming flowers growing along the side of the road. He had seen and dealt out death in the previous hours like it was an art form. But instead of getting drunk with The Roach and The Bomb as they had invited him to do, he decided to try a ride to calm the rushing in his blood. One of the myriad of plots and counterplots that always circled around the court had resulted in an outing for the members of the Court of Shadows that evening. The redcaps who resented the current peace and who wanted a return to warfare were as surprised to see him and his companions as they were now equally dead.

After riding for a half hour or more, Ghost realized he was still as energized as he had been when he first started. He slowed his bay mare into a walk, trying to decide what to do. He could go back to the palace and back to the celebration his friends would no doubt be holding, perhaps even with Jude and Cardan in attendance. But there was something else—or some _one_ else, rather—on his mind. 

Taryn Duarte. 

He and the High Queen’s twin sister had been sneaking opportunities to see each other ever since the weeks before when he had helped her escape from an abduction attempt by the Court of Moths. They had realized soon afterwards that they both felt the same attraction arcing like lightning between them and had acted on that attraction. Since then, there had been furtive looks and stolen kisses in shadowed alcoves at court, but no opportunities to share each other’s company in an extended way again. He understood that she was being cautious with her heart, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He needed her. Even more, he wanted her. Remembering the softness of her breasts and the sweet ecstasy of sliding inside her made him urge his horse into a canter down the deserted road.

It was only a handful of minutes before he was nearing her estate, almost as if he had gravitated toward her throughout his entire ride. He stopped the horse just outside the bounds of the property and dropped to the ground. Pulling the mare over to an apple tree, he tied the reins to a branch and turned towards the house.

It was second nature to flit through the shadows under the trees and draw near the back of the estate. As he tilted his head up to look at Taryn's open window, he saw movement within and a candle's dim glow. She was awake.

So now what? he wondered.

Dithering was unlike him, and he ran through his limited options: He could leave and pretend he hadn't been prepared to stand outside and pine for her, he could climb up the trellis to the casement window and climb in, or he could get her attention another way. It was rather too cold for pining, and he didn't want to scare her to death, so he chose the third option. He picked up a few pebbles and, taking expert aim, he threw one against a pane with a small "plink." When nothing happened, he followed it with another. It made a slightly louder "plink," and a moment later, Taryn eased her head out the window.

She seemed to be scanning the grounds, and she made a small noise when Ghost stepped out of the shadows. He raised a hand in greeting, and she waved him forward. After walking across the grass that still held some moisture from the rain that had fallen earlier that evening, he stood beneath the window and gazed his fill at her. As he looked, he thought about how he longed to trace her delicate features with his fingers: her cheekbones, her arching eyebrows, her full lips. The thought made his heart swell with the same need to be near her that he'd felt for what seemed like forever now.

"What are you doing here?" Taryn hissed as she looked out at him, her dark eyes unreadable in the night. It was not quite the greeting he had hoped for.

"I needed to see you," he said. "I have missed you." He knew it was artless, and that he sounded like no courtly poet wooing a lady in her bower, but it was the truth.

Taryn paused before saying, "Shall I come down and let you in?"

He felt a surge of relief at her words. "No need," he replied, reaching out to test the trellis's wooden slats. They seemed sturdy enough if he was quick and careful about his work, and The Ghost was always quick and careful. He began to climb hand over hand, and it was only the work of a moment before he was easing his leg over the casement and stepping into Taryn's bedroom.

A candle burned on the desk, and Ghost scanned the room out of habit, looking for weapons and possible entry points. It was just as he had last seen it when she had brought him to her private chamber to tend to his wound--a wound she had inflicted while he showed her how to defend herself. She had been an apt pupil, and it brought him great satisfaction to think of her newfound confidence with a blade. 

His eyes lingered on the bed with its dark-blue curtains. The matching cover was pushed back to reveal snowy sheets and plump down pillows scattered across it. It seemed Taryn had been experiencing a restless night before he arrived. 

Evania lay sleeping in her crib at the other end of the room, and Taryn stood next to her daughter's side. She made eye contact with Ghost and gave him a small smile. 

"This is an unexpected pleasure," she said, her voice low and lovely as was the rest of her.

Ghost couldn't seem to stop himself from running his eyes up her body, from her bare feet over the diaphanous green silk robe she wore that just covered her breasts and up to her long reddish-brown hair flowing over her pale shoulders. When he finally met her eyes, he realized he'd been staring and hadn't answered her.

"I...I wanted to see you," he repeated, feeling tongue-tied as he always did in her presence. 

She began to step forward, her eyes warm and inviting. "Well, you're here, Ghost, and you've seen me. Now what were you planning to do?" 

He was struggling to decide if he could tell her what he honestly wanted when she looked at him closer, narrowing her brown eyes. They widened in alarm a moment later. 

"Is that blood?" she demanded. "Are you hurt?"

He glanced down at himself, having forgotten that there were dark stains marring his black shirt, and he realized he had probably missed a few splotches on his forearms as well. "None of it is mine," he assured her. "I was...busy this evening." 

He worried she might recoil from him as most ladies would have done. Instead, she simply turned to the silver pitcher sitting on the dressing table and poured it into the matching basin before soaking a cloth in the liquid. He should have known better, he realized. She was a general's daughter, raised with the idea of spilled blood and crushed bones as a fact of life. 

When she returned to his side at the window, he held himself still as she took his hand in hers and began to gently dab at the dried blood on the back of it. The gesture reminded him of the last time he had been here in her room and she had tended to him. The things that had happened afterwards between them on that large bed were very present in his mind. 

"What happened?" she asked as she worked. He could smell the sweet lilac and vanilla scent of her hair from where her head was bowed over him. It began to stir the desire for her that she always compelled in him, but he pushed it down and tried to respond coherently instead.

"I followed rumors of a rebellion put together by a redcap named Elcorn. He sought to destabilize the kingdom...Not enough war and violence happening in peacetime for his liking."

Taryn raised an eyebrow as she continued to bend over his forearm. "There seems to have been plenty of violence this evening," she pointed out.

Ghost gave a small smile, enjoying the pleasant, cool feel of the water against his skin. "The Court of Shadows intervened before the plot could gain any ground. It was short work between The Roach, The Bomb, and I." He realized he was bragging of his ability to murder faeries, but Taryn didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sure Jude and Cardan were very grateful for your efforts. As am I." She met his eyes, and he didn't think he was wrong to read a seductive lilt in her tone. A small shiver ran through him as she began to run her cloth along the underside of his forearm, from wrist to elbow.

"Why were you still awake at such a late hour?" he asked, trying not to be overcome by her nearness.

Taryn shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Just silly things running through my head that I couldn't seem to turn off."

He was curious now. "What kinds of things?" 

"Oh, little things like did I order enough food from the market to be delivered tomorrow? Does Evania start teething soon?" She paused before saying slowly, "Should I be feeling the way that I do? I have everything I need right now, but I can't help feeling lonely." Her smile was bitter. "I've never felt in control of my life when it comes to love and relationships, though, so why should I start now?"

Ghost raised his hand and settled it over hers where it ran along the top of his forearm, stilling her. "I would not have you feel that way if there was anything I could do about it." His voice was low and soft. He didn't like to think of her unhappy.

She tilted her head, setting down the damp cloth. "And what would you do about it then Ghost?" she asked. Her fingers returned to intertwine with his, and he pulled her closer against him.

"I would make you forget the things that are weighing on you. I would be around you every moment of every day if I could--if only to do that."

Taryn smiled. "I would like that very much," she said just as softly.

With that, Ghost let his hands move in a slow, controlled slide down to her hips. The silk robe felt cool to the touch, but her body was warm beneath it, and he felt the stirring in his blood rouse within him even more.

"Taryn," he said on a whisper, lowering his mouth to hers. The luxury of saying her name filled him with heady pleasure. She tilted her head to meet him halfway, her lips parting for him in easy acceptance of his caress. Her lips were like velvet, and her mouth was sweet as he slid his tongue against hers in a careful duet.

She raised her arms to twine them around his neck, pressing her curves against him. His hands gripped her hips a little harder, but he didn't want to be the one to pace their encounter. He wanted to give her what she wanted on her own terms, and if having command over him for this night returned a sense of control to her, then he would do it.

He pulled away long enough to rasp out the words, "I'm yours. Do whatever you wish with me,” before returning his mouth to hers. 

Taryn hesitated, then she reached down and began to slowly untie the knot keeping her robe closed. The green fabric parted, revealing her generous breasts and her rounded hips, so unlike a faerie's that lured him in with their lush promise. He pulled away from their kiss to gaze at her, his eyes holding an unspoken request to tell him what she wanted. In response to his look, she settled her hands on his shoulders and pushed gently downwards. 

Ghost sank to his knees at once, stopping only to press a kiss to each of her breasts as he lowered himself to the ground. There was a thick carpet covering the stone floor, but he would have kneeled on thorns for her if that was what she wanted. His hands flexed on her hips one last time, and he leaned forward to press a kiss to her mound and its bed of soft curls.

Looking up at her through his lashes, he could see her clutching at the window casement with her hands as a gentle breeze fluttered inwards around her, bringing in the scents of the fields and the orchard beyond. The moment felt like perfection as he turned his attention to the juncture between her thighs.

He bent his head forward, running his tongue along the seam between her legs. As he did so, he heard her sharp intake of breath. It encouraged him to slip his tongue between her folds. She tasted exquisite, her scent like that of the sea. This was an act he had some experience with, and as he worked his mouth against her, he slowly but surely found his way to the seat of her pleasure. Taryn gasped and gave a low moan when he gently ran his tongue back and forth against her clit. She detached one of her hands from the casement to thread her fingers through his hair, drawing him closer to her, silently pleading for more. He would happily give it to her, and his low hum of pleasure made her fingers tighten even more.

The thought of her standing with her back to the window, where anyone passing by could see her but not what he was doing to her, sent a sharp pulse of desire through him. He imagined standing, freeing himself from his pants, and thrusting deep inside her. If only she would let him. He fervently hoped that was what she had in mind for later, because he was hard and aching with want for her. He wanted to make her long for such a thing, and he brought one hand from her hip to her center. She spread her legs to encourage him onwards, and he obliged by rubbing two fingers against her wetness to make them slick before slowly sliding them inside of her.

Her whimper of pleasure that accompanied the motion filled him with satisfaction, and he crooked his fingers as he slid them in and out, trying to find the place that would please her most. He knew he had hit the right spot when her fingers tightened suddenly in his hair, and he began to lap faster at her sensitive clit in response. Her breathy moans synced to the rhythm of his mouth and his hand, and when she began to come, a sense of joy filled him that he could undo her in such a way.

When the last tremors of her climax had left her body, he slid his fingers out of her and wiped the dampness from his mouth on his sleeve. Her scent surrounded him, and his cock twitched eagerly in response. He reminded himself this evening was about whatever she wanted, but he couldn't keep his expression from being hopeful as he rose to his feet.

Her eyes were still a little hazy and unfocused when she met his glance, but she leaned forward to whisper into his ear "Take these off," as she tugged lightly at his shirt. His heart leapt in response. 

He lifted his shirt over his head, and he watched her walk away from him towards the bed as he tried to extricate himself from pants that were now much too tight for comfort. Taryn's hips swung in the motion of a satisfied woman as she walked, and he gulped when she dropped the robe from her shoulders to the ground, baring her back, her thighs, and a truly glorious ass--all of which he longed to slide his hands over. This was his first time seeing her naked since they had been mostly clothed during their previous encounter, and he couldn't help but hope his own body would please her just as much as hers did him. 

When she lay down on the bed, she turned to face him and propped her head up on one hand. Her eyes swept the length of him, from his sandy hair to his bare feet and then back up to linger on the hard length jutting out from his hips. Ghost tried not to blush. It had been a long time since he had been with someone he truly cared for. He rarely let his guard down enough for sex, and he couldn't ever remember wanting someone as much as he wanted Taryn. If her expression was anything to go by, she felt the same.

She patted the bed next to her. "Come here," she said, her voice dark with promise. He padded lightly to the side of the bed and climbed onto it, resting his head on the pillows and turning on his side to face her. His hands itched to pull her close.

Taryn reached out and toyed with a lock of his hair before sliding her hand down his neck and trailing her fingers along the length of his chest and stomach before clasping her hand firmly around his cock. He couldn't hold in a gasp as she began to pump her hand up and down, and he canted his hips forward as he luxuriated in the pressure of her fingers and the slide of her palm against his aching flesh. She ran her thumb expertly over the head, gathering a droplet of moisture before swirling it along the sensitive underside, and he held his breath, trying his best to keep quiet in case anyone else was awake in the house.

The thought crept in that perhaps she would choose to finish him this way, but in the next moment, Taryn was letting him go and pushing his shoulder gently to indicate she wanted him on his back. He complied, and she sat up, her skin glowing in the candlelight as she swung her leg over his waist to sit astride him.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth, her breasts brushing his chest as she did so. He met her lips eagerly with his own, and he couldn't resist raising his hands to tangle his fingers deep in her luxurious tresses. They felt like weighted silk, warm and fragrant, and he inhaled deeply. She must have sensed his distraction, because she bit his lip playfully, startling him. He gave a quiet laugh and released his hands from her hair as she returned to a sitting position.

Taryn slid farther back on his body, pressing her warmth and wetness against his length. He held his breath when she raised herself up, took him in hand, and began to slide him inside of her. The feeling was exquisite. It was everything he'd ever wanted and more. How could he have forgotten how good this felt?

His hands went to her hips, holding her in place. Taryn rocked against him, obviously enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her, and the thought sent a dart of smug satisfaction through him. She slowly raised herself up and began sliding herself up and down his length. She was so wet and warm, her body clasping him tight. Ghost thought he might die with the pleasure of it. It was so much-- _too_ much, almost.

Just as that thought wended its way through his mind, she reached up and began to run her hands over her breasts, lifting them and stroking them. He knew the image of her touching herself would stay with him forever. In response, he slid his hands up her waist until they were cupping the backs of her much-smaller hands. She let him take over, and the weight of her breasts filled his hands, heavy and so very sweet and soft. 

Taryn's hair rippled down her shoulders and back as she rode him, tilting her head back in ecstasy. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen--even amongst all the wonders of Faerie. Over his long life, Ghost had seen the morning dawn in more colors than could be imagined and seen storms rage in sheets of rain and forked streaks of lightning, as well as magic-tinged revels where faeries dripped with gems and velvets. None of those wonders compared to the majesty of this moment with Taryn. She undid him in ways that terrified and humbled him.

He desperately wanted her to feel as good as he did in this moment, so he dropped one of his hands and sent his fingers wandering to her center, seeking her clit. She gave a small, sharp cry when he found it, increasing her pace atop him in response. He groaned at the sensation. It felt so very good. His thumb stroked her hardened nipple in the same rhythm as that of his fingers between her legs, urging her to go faster, to take what she wanted. As she did so, she closed her eyes. Her lips parted, and she whispered his name. 

"Larkin..."

The sound of his name on her lips sent fire spreading through his veins. He tried to etch the moment into his memory so he could hold it with him forever. Then her breathy sounds began to join themselves to each thrust, growing louder as she began to lose control. 

He found himself gripping her hips again with both hands, bringing her down to rest more firmly on his cock. He needed to come alongside her, to share in her pleasure. When she started to climax, her thighs gripping him and her lower muscles squeezing him like a hand, he let go of what little control remained to him. Closing his eyes tight, he felt himself unravel as he began to come, holding her hard against him as he bucked his hips and lost himself to the sensation of spilling inside her.

When he opened his eyes again, Taryn was looking down at his face with her lips curved in a blissful smile. She rose up off of him and lay down on her side, snuggling against him.

"Stay for a while," she said softly, stroking his chest and laying a kiss over his heart.

Ghost nodded, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He never wanted to leave. Ever. He sent up a plea that he could just live in this moment until the end of his days--to have Taryn's scent enveloping him and to feel her breath brushing against him, gentle and even, as she dropped off to sleep.

They lay that way together for a long time, with Ghost awake and watchful lest anyone should discover him. He had the sense that Taryn would still prefer to keep their relationship a secret that only the two of them shared. The thought didn't bother him in the slightest, but then again he was secretive by nature. It was all he'd ever known, when he thought about it, and the idea of trumpeting their business to the court sent a hint of unease snaking through him. He would be better placed to protect both her and Evania from any enemies by lurking in the shadows as he always did.

On that thought, he heard a stirring across the room coming from Evania's crib, and the little girl began to start up a low crying. The noise made Taryn jerk awake with a start. She pulled away from Ghost with a confused and groggy look on her face that cleared as soon as she was fully aware of her surroundings.

"You stayed," she said, and a soft happiness lit her face.

Ghost nodded. "I did."

She pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm glad." She paused. "I need to take care of Evania, though. She's probably hungry."

"I should go. It's going to be dawn before long," Ghost replied. He longed to stay past daybreak, but it was better this way. There would only be awkward questions if anyone found out he'd been there. He rose and began pulling on his clothes with quick efficiency. When he got to the window, he couldn't stop himself from turning to ask, "When can I see you again?"

"As soon as possible," Taryn said as she swept across the room to Evania's side, lifting the little girl out of her crib. "Either here or at court. I could come to you next time," she said somewhat shyly. "If you want."

Ghost smiled. "I would like that."

Evania's cries began to grow louder, and Ghost threw one leg over the window sill. "Goodnight, Taryn."

"Goodnight, Ghost."

And with that, he began his climb down to the ground. His feet hit the soft earth, and he slipped across the lawn and into the trees as swiftly as he'd arrived. His horse whickered soft and low when she saw him approach. He rubbed the mare's ears fondly and swung into the saddle after untying her from the branch.

It had been a good night, he thought to himself as he rode away from the estate. A very, very good night. And the thought that Taryn wanted more nights just like this one made him grin as he drove his mare back into a gallop and was swallowed up by the darkness, awake and alive as he turned toward home.


End file.
